he was starlight, and she was moon
by KC and IC
Summary: For the 1sentence LJ community challenge. Fifty sentences based on fifty prompts centered around the Seiya Kou and Tsukino Usagi pairing. Set Alpha, Beta and Gamma completed.
1. starlight and moon

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter) x Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)

**Theme Set**: Gamma

**Rating**: (squints) Nothing more than PG, I'm pretty sure.

**Author's Note: **Covers the manga, anime and Myu fandoms, meaning sometimes Seiya is a guy, and sometimes she's a girl, so I guess that would count as a girl/girl relationship at some points. Also chucks the two in a few situations that didn't happen in the actual series, but the author wishes did.

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own these two characters, nor any of the other characters mentioned in the following sentences, as they all belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi. The author weeps in sadness, but urges you all to read her offering to the Seiya/Usagi fandom anyway.

_**he was starlight, she was moon**_

_50 sentence challenge_

**#01 - Ring**

She ran into his arms, the once-precious ring lying forgotten on the floor.

**#02 - Hero**

"Look, I don't know what you're so worried about," he said with all the patience of a kindergarten teacher, "but if anything happens, I'll protect you."

**#03 - Memory**

Unbidden, the memory of a girl with shining golden hair and sparkling blue eyes flashed through her mind, and she shut her eyes, bidding the tears away.

**#04 - Box**

Usagi examined the box warily, raising a brow as he grinned innocently at her, but she gave in, accepting his gift and squealing with delight upon discovering the strawberry-topped cake lying within.

**#05 - Run**

"Come on, Odango! Put some muscle into it!" he yelled; she scowled at him and he waved back, cheerily monitoring her 'special training'.

**#06 - Hurricane**

Like a hurricane, he blew into her life, throwing her off her daily routine and causing general chaos and a great deal of trouble - good thing she didn't mind.

**#07 - Wings**

Awestruck, he brushed a finger against the downy feathers; she bristled uncomfortably, and he laughed.

**#08 - Cold**

It was simple, really: she was cold, so he gave her the muffler (it wasn't like it was the only one he had) - still, he couldn't figure out why his heart gave that funny thump when she cooed over the garment.

**#09 - Red**

Fighter ran a hand over Sailor Moon's forehead as she lay unconscious in her lap; when she pulled back, the glove was stained red, and something inside of her snapped.

**#10 - Drink**

"You're a cheap drunk, Tsukino Usagi," the pop idol murmurs, but still he supports the tipsy girl out of the club.

**#11 - Midnight**

"My father's going to skin you alive, you know," she remarks flatly, inwardly grinning as he looks worried for a moment.

**#12 - Temptation**

He couldn't hold back anymore - he swooped in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, embracing her as she jolted in surprise, and then melted into the sweet contact.

**#13 - View**

"Isn't the view great?" she chirped cheerfully, leaning out on the balcony, eagerly feasting her eyes on all that she could see, while he eyed her from inside the room; "Yeah, it is."

**#14 - Music**

He sang the song to her, pouring all of his love into the melody; she stared at him, mesmerized, and felt her heart break.

**#15 - Silk**

She stood still as he reached out to finger the fine material of her wedding dress, and when he smiled at her, she had to choke back a sob.

**#16 - Cover**

"We'll hide here! ... What?" he demanded, adjusting his hold on Chibi Chibi; Usagi folded her arms defiantly and said, "I'm not going in there first."

**#17 - Promise**

"We'll always be good friends, right?" she said, her eyes meeting his meaningfully; amidst all of the chuckles of their friends, he nodded solemnly.

**#18 - Dream**

He knew that his love for her would only be requited in his dreams - still, it didn't mean that he couldn't continue to love her in reality.

**#19 - Candle**

Across the table, he smiled at her gently; she blushed, her features softly accentuated by the candle's glow, and he thought she never looked prettier.

**#20 - Talent**

"You know, you should consider going into singing," Seiya quipped, impressed by the amount of lung power Usagi could exert when she wailed.

**#21 - Silence**

For once, Seiya wasn't teasing her, and Usagi wasn't yelling at him, but that was all right - they enjoyed the companionable silence as he walked her home.

**#22 - Journey**

The journey back to Kinmoku was a long and hard one, but worst of all, it broke Fighter's heart.

**#23 - Fire**

Usagi was all fire when it came to his teasing, and he liked that about her.

**#24 - Strength**

Her body was battered and bruised, and her injuries were worse than any she had ever received before, but all she had to do was take a look at the equally battered-and-bruised Sailor Moon, and she felt like she could take on the world.

**#25 - Mask**

"Don't hide from me," she whispered, cupping his cheek softly; he broke down in her embrace, crying for his lost Princess.

**#26 - Ice**

Seiya Kou fancied himself to be like ice, completely cool at anything he did, whether performing for his fans or baiting the Odango-atama, but one smile from the blonde rabbit and he melted into a puddle at her feet.

**#27 - Fall**

Her wings broken, the angel fell, dimly aware of the strange sensation of floating through the air, till two strong arms caught her and held her tightly.

**#28 - Forgotten**

It was unnerving, really, the way he kept grinning at her; when she finally buckled and asked why, he flopped back into his chair dramatically ("Oh, Odango, how could you_ forget _that it's been one month since we first met?") and Usagi wondered if it was possible for Sailor Moon to summon youma ... just to cause a distraction, of course.

**#29 - Dance**

"I'm going to step on your feet, you know," Usagi muttered grumpily, and Seiya laughed, twirling her in his arms expertly and carefully dodging her feet as she spun.

**#30 - Body**

"I have the body of a god, Odango, and you know it," Seiya grinned, admiring himself in the funhouse mirror; Usagi flushed scarlet and searched for the exit.

**#31 - Sacred**

Despite his arrogance and constant boasting, he always kissed her softly, reverently, as if she were an object to be protected and worshipped; she made an impatient noise and tugged him closer, smiling as he deepened the kiss (and let loose, for once).

**#32 - Farewells**

She'd promised herself not to cry on the day - she even holed herself up in her room the night before and let all the tears flow there so that no more would be shed the next day - but the sad smile that he sent her and the bittersweet emotion in his eyes was too much to bear, and so her very last vision of him was blurred with tears.

**#33 - World**

Each time he looked at that carefree girl, he always wondered how she could bear such a large burden on her shoulders, and so he resolved to share the weight of the world with her.

**#34 - Formal**

The event was a formal dinner party to celebrate the success of the Three Lights, so they had both been sternly ordered to behave properly ("Seiya, no flirting, and Usagi, no drinking!"), but when the music started and Seiya swung a giggling Usagi out on the floor, no one had been able to stop them - and truthfully, no one really minded, anyway.

**#35 - Fever**

"Of all the people, why is it that _you're_ the only one around to take care of me?" Usagi sniffled, but obediently stayed still as a serious Seiya concentrated on taking her temperature and being a rather fine nurse for the day (she'd die before she ever admitted that aloud to him, though).

**#36 - Laugh**

After Mamoru had left for the States, not one of them had been able to make Usagi truly smile, and so, although they thought the Three Lights were a little suspicious, they were grateful that somebody could still make their Princess laugh.

**#37 - Lies**

Sailor Star Fighter looked guiltily into her beloved's eyes, expecting to see shock and betrayal; instead, she saw an expression mirroring her own, but she did not understand until Usagi closed her eyes, shouting, "Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

**#38 - Forever**

He knew that a 'forever' with her was completely out of the question, but he still found himself wishing for it on every shooting star.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Usagi walked gingerly down the marble stairs, her gloved hand carefully lifting the skirts of her delicate pink ballgown out of the way; Seiya glanced over from the buffet table and almost dropped his flute of wine, unable to look away.

**#40 - Whisper**

"Stay with me, Odango," he whispered against her lips; she buried her hands deep into his hair and whimpered into his mouth needily.

**#41 - Wait**

He stared at her, shrugged and said, "I'll wait for you," which, oddly enough, made Usagi feel like crying.

**#42 - Talk**

Really, all he wanted to do was to tell her that he was actually Sailor Star Fighter, but she kept cringing away from him like he was plagued with some sort of fatal disease (which he wasn't!), and so Seiya Kou concluded that Earth girls were indeed a very strange species.

**#43 - Search**

"Search for your love," the radio blared out the Three Lights' flagship song, and Seiya smiled bitterly, glancing over at the blonde Odango-atama who was, as usual, completely oblivious.

**#44 - Hope**

To the others, she was the Light of Hope that would destroy Chaos and bring peace to the world; to him, she was the precious being that could love everyone in the world and still have a little room in her heart for him.

**#45 - Eclipse**

"See," Seiya explained importantly to a skeptical Usagi, "the great thing about lunar eclipses is that the Moon loses its light, so it has to rely on the stars to help it light the sky for once."

**#46 - Gravity**

"So, Odango," the dark-haired pop idol grinned down at Usagi, who was sprawled out on the floor after another spectacular tripping exhibition, "does gravity work?"

**#47 - Highway**

"Seiya Kou, you are a dead man!" Usagi squealed, and Seiya merely laughed, accelerating the motorcycle and causing the blonde girl to cling to him like a child clings to an inner tube (not that he minded or anything).

**#48 - Unknown**

Neo-Queen Serenity was perfectly content being the bride of Neo-King Endymion, mother of Princess Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity, liege and friend of the Solar System Senshi, and overall benevolent ruler of Crystal Tokyo, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Seiya had made good on his promise to take her away after the concert.

**#49 - Lock**

After Kakyuu fled Kinmoku and the three remaining Starlights resolved to find her, Sailor Star Fighter locked her heart away for the sake of the mission - just her luck that the one person who had the key was that planet's Odango-atama.

**#50 - Breathe**

The best scent in the entire universe, Seiya decided, was the smell of Tsukino Usagi as she lay fast asleep in his arms on lazy Sunday afternoons.


	2. catastrophic explosion

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter) x Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)

**Theme Set**: Alpha

**Rating**: PG at best; nothing too explicit

**Author's Note: **Mainly based on the anime, but there are influences of the manga and the Myus here and there. Shoujo-ai at some points, but mostly het. I also apologize for taking far too long with this set. .

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own these two characters, nor any of the other characters mentioned in the following sentences, as they all belong to the exceptional Naoko Takeuchi. The author wishes she did, though, but for now she'll keep writing fanfiction to satisfy the little plot bunnies. )

_**not all stars die in a catastrophic explosion**_

_50 sentence challenge_

**#01 - Comfort**

They comforted each other in ways no one else could - both of them were missing a precious person in their lives, and so they clung to each other in familiar pain.

**#02 - Kiss**

Seiya's kisses were very different from Mamo-chan's, Usagi observed idly; while Mamoru always kissed her with a slow precision, measured and experienced and everything he was, Seiya's kisses were spontaneously exciting, sometimes slow and sensual, other times fast and passionate - despite all her love for Chiba Mamoru, Usagi found that she liked Seiya's kisses best.

**#03 - Soft**

The dress Usagi wore for the party was a Meioh Setsuna original, breathtakingly beautiful and smooth to the touch, but in Seiya's eyes, nothing could ever match the suppleness of the rosy skin that lay hidden beneath the silk.

**#04 - Pain**

She used to think that there could be nothing more painful than Galaxia's powerful energy blasts ripping through your body, tearing relentlessly through flesh and bone; when she was made to watch helplessly as Sailor Lead Crow stole her beloved's Star Seed, she realized she was wrong.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Usagi slipped the last French fry into her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor with each careful chew; as she licked the last traces of salt on her fingertips, Seiya gulped and wondered how it was possible for somebody to make _eating fried potatoes_ sexy.

**#06 - Rain**

"You're going to catch a cold, baka!" Usagi hissed from the relative safety of the covered walkway; with a gleam in his eye, Seiya tugged the blonde out into the rain, spinning her around till they were both dizzy and breathless and soaked to the bone and Usagi had forgotten all about the dangers of a rainstorm.

**#07 - Chocolate**

It was no surprise that Seiya Kou would receive a large amount of chocolate for Valentine's Day, as was evident by the enormous pile of pink and red boxes flooding from his locker; it was, however, quite unusual that out of all the gifts he had received, he kept only a small heart-shaped box adorned with a simple bunny-print note written entirely in Hiragana, and left the rest of the chocolates lying forlornly on the floor.

**#08 - Happiness**

Sailor Star Fighter knew, probably more than any other, how fleeting happiness was in face of the brewing battle against Galaxia, and so she was eternally grateful for that one light of hope that continued to shine through all of the darkness and despair.

**#09 - Telephone**

"Hey, Seiya - uh, wait, hold on - Shingo, if you don't put down that phone, I'll chop you up into tiny little bite-sized pieces and feed you to Luna, you eavesdropping brat!"

**#10 - Ears**

"You're ticklish there?" Usagi said incredulously, an amused smile playing on the corner of her lips; Seiya flushed red and covered his ears protectively, refusing to say a word.

**#11 - Name**

Usagi once asked Seiya what his real name was back on Kinmoku - not Sailor Star Fighter, nor Seiya Kou, but the name he was born with - but when she saw the haunted look in his eyes, she never asked again.

**#12 - Sensual**

Seiya's powerful singing voice was one that had sent many a fangirl into a frenzy, but Usagi secretly preferred the low, husky tone he used to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

**#13 - Death**

She was more than capable of killing the phage - just one Star Serious Laser would be enough to do the job - but something about the pleading look in the strange Senshi's eyes convinced her to hold back.

**#14 - Sex**

Their relationship had always been complicated from the beginning - still, there was something so completely delicious, completely thrilling, completely _right_ about the way their bodies would meet in the frantic thrusts of their hips, the sticky slide of skin against skin, the desperate meeting of soft lips and gentle caresses under the cover of the night.

**#15 - Touch**

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and instantly, a jolt of energy ran through their bodies: the aura of the stars - a Senshi's aura - and something else that ran far deeper.

**#16 - Weakness**

Seiya often found himself waking up in the middle of the night, Usagi's screams and Galaxia's laughter still ringing in his ears.

**#17 - Tears**

He ran a finger across the frame, smudging the glass over the smiling face of _that_ person; he remembered the way she cried so despairingly over this man and he slammed the picture face-down, as if that would erase the memory of him.

**#18 - Speed**

He felt nothing - not the burn of his muscles as they strained to keep up with his pace, nor the furious beat of the song as it pumped along the floorboards - nothing but the dull ache in his chest and the burning sensation behind his eyes, so he danced faster.

**#19 - Wind**

The wind always held fond memories for Seiya - one was the feeling of a zephyr caressing the lush grasses of the vast Kinmoku fields, and another the way a cool breeze wafted lazily through the afternoon, playfully tossing long blonde locks into the air before allowing the shining strands of gold to gently drift back down.

**#20 - Freedom**

"Put your hands up, Odango!" Seiya yelled over the noise of the roller coaster, nudging his partner with his own raised hands; gingerly, Usagi threw up her arms at the next hill and soared down the track feeling terrified and excited and overwhelmed and, for once in a long while, free.

**#21 - Life**

Enemies were meant to be killed - an axiom that Fighter accepted fully and followed unswervingly, even at the cost of her own pain; everyone deserved a second chance - a belief that Moon clung to wholeheartedly, and one Fighter would always be grateful for.

**#22 - Jealousy**

"Look at him - flirting so shamelessly, leading all those girls on!" Usagi ranted to Minako, waving her chopsticks wildly in the air and gesturing in the general direction of the dark-haired singer and the few Three Lights fan club members that had gathered up the courage to approach him; the senshi of love raised a fine golden brow, but for once chose not to say anything.

**#23 - Hands**

Usagi stretched her fingers out so that her hand rested gently against the other girl's open palm, awing at the way Seiya's fingers barely dwarfed hers.

**#24 - Taste**

He'd always wondered what Usagi's lips would taste like - perhaps strawberry, like the lip gloss she loved so much, or chocolate, the lingering remnants of the fudge sundae she had just consumed - instead, he found that she tasted a flavor entirely all on her own, nothing at all like strawberries or chocolates but somehow an infinite times better, and he could think of no other word to describe it but _perfect_.

**#25 - Devotion**

"Don't be stupid, Yaten - you know I'm completely devoted to our Princess!" Seiya snapped, determinedly ignoring the traitorous thoughts of a certain odango-headed girl with sunshine hair and laughing blue eyes.

**#26 - Forever**

"We can't keep doing this forever," she whispers against his lips, but somehow, she never finds the strength to pull away.

**#27 - Blood**

"Why do you hate ketchup so much?" she asks once, dipping a fry into the sauce and lifting it to her lips; he watches the liquid smear across her lips and quickly looks away - it's all he can do to keep from sweeping the blood-red condiment off the table, never to stain her skin again.

**#28 - Sickness**

Yaten snorts and calls him a lovesick moron, but he doesn't care - if anything, it makes him prouder of his feelings.

**#29 - Melody**

There was something different in the way Seiya sang; the call for the Princess was still there, but now there was another message intertwined in the melody, one equally sad and longing.

**#30 - Star**

On clear nights, she would sit at her window and look up at the sky, searching for that one brilliant flare that she knew was always watching over her.

**#31 - Home**

"Seiya, go to sleep - you'll need all your strength for our journey home," Taiki reminds him, and he wonders what the word means to him now.

**#32 - Confusion**

It was all very confusing, really, and surely no one could blame her for being so torn - after all, what, exactly, is one supposed to do when the feeling you thought would be devoted to only one man starts to blossom for another?

**#33 - Fear**

She didn't like it at all - of all the Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter was not supposed to know fear, so how did the very thought of losing this one girl bring so much of that hated emotion?

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Usagi whimpered and burrowed deeper into Seiya's shoulder; his solid presence reassured her like no other, and for once, she truly felt safe from the raging skies.

**#35 - Bonds**

Years later, she still finds herself picking up the teddy bear keychain, and her heart stirs faintly with memories thought to have been buried away so long ago.

**#36 - Market**

Never had he visited a place filled with such hustle and bustle, not even back on Kinmoku, and he instinctively moves closer to her; she slips her hand in his, squeezing gently in reassurance, and he decides it's not so bad after all.

**#37 - Technology**

"You're definitely having too much fun with this," Usagi remarks, but obligingly offers up another grin for Seiya's camera.

**#38 - Gift**

"This gift certificate entitles Tsukino Usagi to one free kiss," Makoto reads out (Ami just blushes and refuses to read the carefully inked writing aloud, while Minako can't read a word without dissolving into giggles), and Usagi launches into another great tirade about the arrogance of Seiya Kou.

**#39 - Smile**

Seiya had all sorts of different smiles: one for when he was meeting fans, another for when he was performing on stage, and yet another for when he was cracking a corny joke in class, but his most sincere and brilliant smile had to be the one he reserved only for Usagi.

**#40 - Innocence**

"It's true - they _do_ sell balloons in foil packages!" Seiya defended stubbornly, and Usagi buried her face in her hands, wondering why in the world she had agreed to having him accompany her on that last trip to the convenience store.

**#41 - Completion**

"Happy birthday, Odango," Fighter grins at the framed picture of the blonde girl as she strums the last few notes of the recently finished song.

**#42 - Clouds**

"Look, that one looks like your head!" Seiya exclaims, pointing up at a lumpy cloud, and receives a half-playful slap on the arm for it.

**#43 - Sky**

She's not quite sure whether to love or hate the sky - on one hand, it's what separates them, but then again, it's what connects them, too.

**#44 - Heaven**

The strange Senshi alights upon the ground, her wings folding gracefully behind her, and for a moment, she feels heaven.

**#45 - Hell**

Fighter was never one to believe in the notions of heaven and hell, for she knew that everything came from and returned to the Galaxy Cauldron, but she swore she felt an eternity of hell in those few moments that Sailor Moon lay lifelessly on the grass, her Star Seed shining in the palm of the Animamate.

**#46 - Sun**

"Honestly, with the way he struts around, you'd think he was the center of the galaxy," Usagi rolls her eyes, but still, her gaze remains drawn to him.

**#47 - Moon**

She steps out onto the balcony, resting her hands upon the marble railing as she stares up into the night sky, and Seiya sees the Princess that she was said to have been, and glimpses of the Queen that she would be.

**#48 - Waves**

They lap gently at his feet, and she takes immense pleasure in seeing his face glow with delight at that simple action.

**#49 - Hair**

Usagi pouts, bemoaning the fact that his hair is more beautiful than hers; Seiya laughs and twirls a lock of the golden silk with his finger, thinking her wrong.

**#50 - Supernova**

Contrary to popular belief, not all stars die in a catastrophic explosion of light and gas; some merely tire of it all and slowly fade away.

* * *

**Review Replies**:

_Counterfeiting Shakespeare _- XDDDDDD I'm sorry the first set made you late for your presentation, but I'm glad you liked it. :3

_Anime Girl 'till Death _- Amazing how many feelings can be expressed in a few simple words, ne? XD Thanks for reading!

_sailormoon-is-eternal _- Haha Truthfully, I've always wanted to read someone's review and go back to the parts he/she refers to, and go, "Oh, yeah! That's right!" or "Wow, I never thought of it _that_ way before!" Thanks for obliging. XD Yeah, we're not sure about the end of the series ... It could happen! Probably in our dreams, but then again, that's what fanworks are for. ;)


	3. into the sky a piece less

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter) x Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)

**Theme Set**: Beta

**Rating**: PG at best; nothing too explicit

**Author's Note: **F-f-finally finished. ToT I'm just ridiculously happy I finally finished this. Oddly enough, it's been exactly a year since I finished the first set. o/

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own these two characters, nor any of the other characters mentioned in the following sentences, as they all belong to the fantastic Naoko Takeuchi. The author thinks it's best that she doesn't, otherwise the series would have taken decades to finish.

_**into the sky with one piece less**_

_50 sentence challenge_

**#01 - Walking**

"You walk too quickly!" she complains as she quickens her pace to keep up with him, and he laughs - "I have longer legs than you do, Odango; of course I'll walk faster!" - but, obligingly, he slows down to stroll right beside her.

**#02 - Waltz**

The one-two-three rhythm was simple enough, so she was understandably frustrated with herself upon tripping over her own feet for the umpteenth time; despite her increasingly high-pitched lamentations, Seiya privately wished that the dance would remain elusive to her, if only to keep her in his arms a little while longer.

**#03 - Wishes**

"Now, Odango, why would you ever need shooting stars when you've got me?"

**#04 - Wonder**

Yaten and Taiki often wondered why Seiya insisted on hanging around that Tsukino Usagi girl all the time - no matter how hard the dark-haired idol tried to explain, he could never quite put the fluttering, euphoric emotion he felt with Usagi into words.

**#05 - Worry**

Normally, it is to be expected that when (literally) running away from a destiny of crystal palaces and utopian worlds with a super idol-slash-Sailor Senshi from the other side of the galaxy, one would tend to be extremely worried - Usagi was completely surprised to find that she didn't really care.

**#06 - Whimsy**

"Well, _I_ think it looks fabulous," Seiya muttered defensively as he eyed Usagi, who was quite torn between utter shock and hysterical laughter at his take on her iconic hairstyle.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Her face was pale and drawn as she stared out at the wasteland that she used to call her hometown, and Fighter instinctively took her hand, squeezing it in firm reassurance - on her honor as a Sailor Senshi, she would _not_ let Sailor Moon go through the hell they had experienced.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

"Do you think we should have warned Seiya about how easily Usagi-chan gets tipsy?" Ami asked Minako worriedly; the blonde looked over to where her friend was sprawled out over the singer, slurring out something about how pretty Seiya's eyes were in the flashing lights of the club, and smirked, "Honestly, Ami-chan, I don't think he really minds."

**#09 - War**

Fighter wasn't one to be blinded by idealism - she knew full well that there was a slim chance of them surviving the Sailor War, but at least she would die protecting someone her entire heart believed in.

**#10 - Weddings**

"Aw, c'mon, Odango, don't cry - you know Rei'll get mad if she has to fix your make-up again, and we wouldn't want the bride to be late for her own big day."

**#11 - Birthday**

There were varying degrees of shock and (in Haruka's case, dis)pleasure on everyone's faces as Minako brought out her present for Usagi: a heavily-blushing yet smirking Seiya Kou wearing nothing but black leather pants and an elegant silk ribbon wrapped neatly around his chest.

**#12 - Blessing**

When the priest asked who was going to give the bride away, nobody but Usagi caught Seiya mouthing along with her father when he said, "I do."

**#13 - Bias**

"Um, miss, you're not allowed to -" the assistant tried to stop the blonde from entering the recording studio, but the dark-haired idol quickly stepped in front of the girl, wrapping a red-clad arm around her shoulder and flashing the aide a toothy grin; "She's with me."

**#14 - Burning**

Usagi - _Sailor Moon_ - was shining like a true star, light pouring out of her in intense waves that made Fighter feel as if she were burning away just by being near her, and yet she reached out to her, lending all of her flame to the fire that would extinguish Chaos forever.

**#15 - Breathing**

Seiya was still half-certain that this was all a desperate dream fueled by adolescent hormones and seemingly endless nights of pining for a girl that would never be his, but the soft breathing of the warm blonde lying next to him continuously ensured him that this was no fantasy.

**#16 - Breaking**

The sound of a heart breaking, Usagi realized, is the silence after your love disappears into the empty expanse of sky, far beyond your line of sight and the reach of your heart.

**#17 - Belief**

"How can you be so sure they're good people?" Haruka demanded, but Usagi was tired of repeating it to them - how is it that the things you believe in the most are always the hardest to explain?

**#18 - Balloon**

On Tanabata night, she let the bunny balloon go, willing it to carry her heart through the river of stars in hopes that it would find him.

**#19 - Balcony**

Usagi padded out to her balcony, catching sight of the idol standing on the street outside her home - she could almost hear Minako crowing, 'Just like Romeo and Juliet!' in her head, and she flushed, shaking her head to rid herself of that thought.

**#20 - Bane**

Each day, she complains that he is the bane of her existence, but they never really take her seriously: after all, would a person really spend most of their time willingly with someone they claimed to annoy them so much?

**#21 - Quiet**

School seems so different after they have left, and Usagi can't help but miss Seiya's prodding and whispering at her back.

**#22 - Quirks**

"This one goes out to my favorite Odango-atama!" Seiya blurts into the microphone, striking a familiar pose as the first notes of 'Moonlight Densetsu' drift from the karaoke machine; Usagi buries her face in her hands, wondering how the boy (who was now wiggling around on the makeshift stage to the cheers of their friends) had become one of Japan's top idols.

**#23 - Question**

His words faded with the pouring of the rain, but his steady gaze burned the question into her heart; still, Usagi could not find the words to reply, for whatever answer she could give would inevitably hurt somebody, and she would rather give up her Starseed than to hurt him any more than she already had.

**#24 - Quarrel**

"Why can't you be more like Seiya!" she screamed, and the room fell silent, the gravity of Usagi's heartfelt words sinking into them both.

**#25 - Quitting**

Despite how strong everyone thought she was, Usagi had to admit to one moment of weakness, one flitting moment where she wanted to stop, to give up the world to Galaxia - give up _anything_ just to keep the Galactic Senshi from taking away the remaining people (person) important to her.

**#26 - Jump**

"Chibi-Chibi!" she heard her wail as she leapt after the tiny girl; without hesitating, she jumped right after her.

**#27 - Jester**

He is all confident smiles and teasing jokes when he is around them, but Usagi knows better (she likes to pride herself in being able to tell the difference between a real smile and one applied and removed as easily as face paint, at least).

**#28 - Jousting**

Perhaps it was completely inappropriate for the situation, but when she observed Seiya and Mamoru's silent face-off on the rooftop, she couldn't help imagining them dressed up in clunky suits of armor, all trussed up on horseback and ready to push the other down.

**#29 - Jewel**

It had taken him a month of saving, hours of cajoling, and a lot of self-control, but the brilliant smile and enormous hug she bestowed upon him when he presented her with the carefully-wrapped moonstone (painstakingly carved into a crescent moon cradled against a lone star) made it all worthwhile.

**#30 - Just**

One of his biggest worries was that he had nothing to offer her - he wasn't the Prince of the Earth or anything, just a humble soldier who did idol work as a sideline - but every time he posed this to her, she simply laughed and patted his cheek, telling him that he was _just perfect_.

**#31 - Smirk**

He wore it like a crown, flashing it to his adoring fans and sending many a girl to their knees, but Usagi often wondered if it was a facade - perhaps, just the tip of the iceberg, the first of Seiya Kou's many secrets.

**#32 - Sorrow**

From the rooftop entranceway, they watched the couple - the girl, who longed for her faraway love but kept it hidden behind smiles and laughter, and the boy, who longed to love the girl but kept his feelings in check out of consideration for her - and they could not tell whose sorrow was deeper.

**#33 - Stupidity**

Sure, she failed tests, hated doing assignments, barely knew Kanji; still, Seiya was certain that, in far greater ways, Usagi was wiser than any of them could ever hope to be (for what is the size of your brain compared to that of your heart?).

**#34 - Serenade**

It wasn't your typical serenade (technically, he was singing for approximately half of the population of Tokyo, and she was listening to him from a Ferris wheel about half a kilometer away), but when he smiled in her direction, his eyes flickering over her familiar silhouette, she knew this performance was for her.

**#35 - Sarcasm**

"Oh, _no_, Odango, I'm perfectly content just to sit here and watch you cry over your jerk of a boyfriend. No, I don't believe that he left you here. Yeah, he'll probably call you soon - any moment now, in fact. No, Odango, I don't believe I can love you more than he can ... Yes, Odango, I'll be just fine."

**#36 - Sordid**

She was using him as a distraction from Mamoru, and he was using her as a replacement for Kakyuu; if you thought about it, the whole thing was quite a sordid affair.

**#37 - Soliloquy**

"Okay, pull yourself together, Seiya: you are a super idol, lead singer of the Three Lights. Girls everywhere fall head over heels for you. Plus, you're the leader of the Starlights! You've taken down opponents five - no, _ten_ times your size, _and_ you've learned how to smooth-talk all those greasy politicians that keep wanting to talk to the Princess. You're amazing, incredible, undefeatable. There's no reason for you to be so nervous over talking to _one girl_. Nope, not over Odango. Not at all."

**#38 - Sojourn**

Seiya knew they would only be staying a while on Earth (all the better, considering how much Yaten whined about the pollution of this planet's atmosphere), but he had a feeling that their short stay would prove to be a memory they would carry with them all their lives.

**#39 - Share**

The idol sighed resignedly as he flopped into his seat - with all the people that crowded him at the cafeteria, he hadn't been able to buy lunch again - but he soon found himself pleasantly surprised, discovering the half-eaten bento sitting on his desk and the bunny-print handkerchief haphazardly covering it.

**#40 - Solitary**

Usagi had the rooftop all to herself again, and she couldn't be sadder about it.

**#41 - Nowhere**

"Where are the letters he sends you, Odango?" he asks her softly; she falters, and he knows.

**#42 - Neutral**

"Minako, don't meddle," Rei warns her with a stern glare, having known the blonde girl far too long to recognize that particular glint in her eyes - Minako huffs indignantly, but tears her gaze away from Seiya and Usagi all the same.

**#43 - Nuance**

It took them a while to notice it, but after every concert, Seiya would flash a triumphant grin to the moon.

**#44 - Near**

Eventually, Usagi stopped telling him off for moving his desk closer to hers (she never really believed his excuse of not being able to understand the lessons properly, anyway).

**#45 - Natural**

Their bickering became a daily routine.

**#46 - Horizon**

Even after they had disappeared into the sky, Usagi stayed on the rooftop, her eyes set firmly upon the wide expanse until the first star of the night peeked out from the horizon.

**#47 - Valiant**

They were cowards the first time around, losing their planet, the Princess, everything, but Fighter wouldn't make the same mistake again - she would save this planet and protect this Princess, even if it meant giving _everything_.

**#48 - Virtuous**

Fighter was in awe of Moon - even though Galaxia had taken away her guardians, friends, lover, she allowed no hate to enter her heart; the Starlight knew she could have never done such a thing, and she wondered if she was even worthy to stand by her.

**#49 - Victory**

It was like dawn; the first tiny flickers of light creeping in timidly from the darkness, followed by wider, more courageous bursts of illumination, pushing away at the shadows until the darkness suddenly disappeared and everything was flooded with color and joy once more - she had lit up a world that others had doubted would ever thrive again, and she was just happy that she was there to see her shine.

**#50 - Defeat**

For her sake, he would accept this one graciously, and he leaves with only a promise on his lips and one piece less of his heart.

* * *

**Review Replies**:

_Cygnea _- Thank you very much! It's one of my personal favorites out of the set, and I'm glad that somehow, I still managed to retain the essence of their relationship.

_Hoshi-san _- I'm happy you liked them so much! I shall try to work on a full Seiya/Usagi fic soon - there are a couple of ideas in the works, but I've yet to flesh them out into full stories. Writing styles _do_ change over the years, don't they? I remember my first fics and how much I've improved with experience. It really is a lovely productive activity, and it's always great to see more stories out there.


End file.
